1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sun screens and more particularly to an improved type of movable sun shade assembly
2. Prior Art
Conventional types of window shades are only useful for covering flat, usually vertical windows. They are not well adapted for modern curvilinear or multi-angular windows and found in certain newer homes, offices and greenhouses, since conventional shades would hang away from the window at their points of curvature or angles. Venetian blinds are also subject to the same problems.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide simple, easy to install, movable sun shading system for curvilinear and multi-angular windows and for skylights and the like. Such sun shading system should be adaptable to a variety of applications and blend in well with the decor once installed.